


Próba

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo nie mogę wytrzymać ze swoimi myślami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Próba

**Author's Note:**

> Dla kogoś.

Kolejna próba. Nie potrafiłem zliczyć, ile było ich wcześniej. Wszystkie nieudane, chociaż za każdym razem zdawało mi się, że robię dokładnie tak, jak powinienem. Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu mi zostało, ile energii będę w stanie jeszcze zużyć. Czułem, że z każdą kolejną próbą miałem jej coraz mniej. Coraz mniej czasu, coraz mniej możliwości, coraz mniej pomysłów, jedyne co wzrastało to liczba nieudanych prób. Po raz kolejny omiotłem jego ciało wzrokiem. Znałem je doskonale, znałem je na pamięć. Lepiej, niż swoje. Wszystkie żyły, potrafiłem przejechać po nich palcami bez patrzenia. Z precyzją odnalazłbym wszystkie ścięgna, pokazał i nazwał wszystkie mięśnie. Potrafiłem to zrobić doskonale, ale nie potrafiłem go ożywić. Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, jakkolwiek się nie starał – nie potrafiłem. Wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłem spełzło na niczym. Jedynie raz. Byłem wtedy tak blisko, reaktor rozjaśnił pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowałem. Był to zaledwie moment, kilka sekund. Za krótko, by stało się cokolwiek innego, ale wtedy dało mi to energię na dalsze próby. Na te poprzednie i na tą. Przygotowałem wszystko, znałem to w końcu na pamięć. Przygotowałem potrzebne mi rzeczy, skupiłem energię. Najwięcej, jak mogłem. Miałem nadzieję, że wystarczająco, chociaż czułem, jak sam powoli opadam z sił. Przymknąłem powieki, oto ten moment. Ostateczna chwila, nie mogę się zawahać, wszystko musi pójść idealnie. Jeśli nie teraz, to… nigdy. Wiedziałem o tym. Doskonale o tym wiedziałem, w końcu jeśli teraz się nie uda, będę musiał z tym skończyć. Przytłaczało mnie to. Chyba bardziej, niż sam fakt, że jego już nie ma. Ale do tej pory coś cały czas pchało mnie do przodu, kazało się nie poddawać, nakłaniało, żeby próbować dalej, znowu i znowu. Musiałem dać radę. Ułożyłem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, idealnie na reaktorze, to w końcu na nim najbardziej musiałem się skupić. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić, dałem sobie chwilę, by oswoić się z myślą, że mimo wszystko to może się nie udać. Pociągnąłem cicho nosem, ale ignorując wszystko to, co czułem, przystąpiłem do działania. Powoli, nie mogłem teraz niczego spieprzyć. Musiałem działać precyzyjnie, ostrożnie. Musiałem… Niebieski blask wydobył się spod moich palców. Najpierw delikatnie, zamrugał kilka razy, jakby niepewnie. Tylko spokojnie, to jeszcze nie musi oznaczać niczego. Czułem, jak energia powoli spływa z moich palców, a z każdą chwilą blask reaktora stawał się wyraźniejszy. Jeszcze trochę, muszę opanować szybko bijące serce. Muszę się uspokoić! Zagryzłem dolną wargą, ignorując metaliczny smak w ustach, a reaktor w końcu rozjaśnił się cały, niemal mnie oślepiając w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Odsunąłem powoli dłonie, niedowierzając w to, co widzę. Przez chwilę bałem się, że to tylko mój oszalały umysł bawi się ze mną, że widzę to co chcę, ale… nie, nie mogło być wątpliwości. Świecił, naprawdę świecił. Udało się! Udało się. Udało… Reaktor nagle zgasł. W pokoju ponownie nastała ciemność. Przymknąłem powieki, wzdychając głośno. Przecież byłem tak blisko. Tak cholernie blisko… Powstrzymując słowa, które cisnęły mi się na usta odszedłem od stołu, od jego ciała. Usiadłem przy biurku i opierając łokcie o blat schowałem twarz w swoich dłoniach. Ciemność. I cisza. Ta pierdolona cisza, która niemal siłą wciskała mi się do uszu. Tym razem jedynym odgłosem, który ją zakłócił był cichy szloch.  
~*~  
Ile minęło sekund, minut, godzin? Nie wiedziałem. Czas stracił ważność, nie liczył się. Teraz nie liczyło się nic. Kompletnie nic. Bezradność atakowała mnie z każdej strony, zadając ostre i bolesne ciosy, zostawiając głębokie blizny, widoczne tylko dla mnie. Kiedy ponownie uniosłem głowę nic się nie zmieniło. W pomieszczeniu wciąż panowała ciemność, a on leżał na stole, tak jak wcześniej. Żadnego niebieskiego blasku, nic co wskazywałoby na to, że miałbym jeszcze próbować. Czułem się pusty, czułem się jak cień samego siebie, jak swój klon. Skorupa, w której niedawno coś umarło. Wszystko, co mnie otaczało mogło być równie dobrze iluzją. Łącznie ze mną. Może tak byłoby prościej?   
Podniosłem się z krzesła i zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków, żeby stanąć nad nim. Znaczy, nad jego ciałem. To już nie był on. Jego tam nie było od jakiegoś czasu. Dlaczego więc cały czas wmawiałem sobie coś innego? Dlaczego próbowałem? Dlaczego z każdą kolejną próbą miałem nadzieję, że tym razem się uda? Dlaczego po prostu nie mogłem poddać się na samym początku? Odrzucić pomysł, kiedy tylko przyszedł mi do głowy. Dlaczego za każdym razem próbowałem mocniej i mocniej? Dlaczego wciąż czułem? Doskonale znałem odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania, ale zepchnąłem ją gdzieś w głąb umysłu, udając że nie istnieje. Tak właśnie będzie. Poudaję, że wszystko to, co miało tutaj miejsce i to, co zdarzyło się wcześniej nie istniało. To się po prostu nigdy nie wydarzyło. Nigdy nie było tych prób, nigdy nie było nadziei, nigdy nie było jego. Nigdy nie było nas. Zawsze byłem tylko ja. No i ona – cisza, tym razem niezmącona niczym.  
~*~  
Z dokładnością potrafię powiedzieć, ile minęło czasu od ostatniego razu, od ostatniej próby. Potrafię zliczyć, ile to było dni. Powiedziałbym nawet ile to godzin, ale jednego nie byłbym w stanie zrobić. Powiedzieć, ile było w tym wszystkim bólu. Tego nie da się odliczyć, zmierzyć. To po prostu jest przez cały czas, a ja próbuję udawać, że jest inaczej. Nieraz mi nie wychodzi. Czasami, tylko czasami mam wrażenie, że jest już trochę lepiej, że potrafię pogodzić się z tym wszystkim, że potrafię przestać o tym myśleć. Ale później mimowolnie zaczynam sprawdzać, ile zostało mi energii, czy starczy mi na kolejną próbę. Może jeśli spróbowałbym po dłuższym odpoczynku, dałoby to lepsze rezultaty? Wiedziałem jednak, że powinienem przestać. Powinienem skończyć z tym już dawno temu, a na dobrą sprawę, to nigdy nie powinienem był zaczynać. Zdawałem sobie przecież sprawę, że może się to tak skończyć. Sądziłem jednak, że dam radę. Obojętnie od tego, co się wydarzy dam radę. Ale nie daję. I to irytuje mnie najbardziej. Jestem po prostu rozbity na miliony małych kawałków, które próbuję ułożyć na nowo, posklejać razem. I nawet jeśli w końcu się to uda, to wystarczy lekkie uderzenie, lekka niepewność, żeby to wszystko runęło, a ja zaczynam swoją pracę na nowo, jak zwykle udając, że nic się przecież nie stało. Powoli, bardzo powoli, zdając sobie z tego sprawę zaczynałem odchodzić od zmysłów. Cisza, przerywana tym razem moimi wybuchami złości wcale mi w tym wszystkim nie pomagała.  
~*~  
Postanowiłem. Musiałem spróbować raz jeszcze. Ostatni raz. Nie da mi to spokoju, jeśli nie spróbuję. Nie nastawiałem się jednak na nic, pomimo tego, że teraz było nieco inaczej. Pozostawałem spokojny.  
Wszedłem powoli do ciemnego pomieszczenia, a mój wzrok automatycznie powędrował do stołu na którym leżał, przykryty białą płachtą. Podszedłem do niego, zdjąłem materiał, który odrzuciłem gdzieś na podłogę i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stałem i patrzyłem. Wyglądał tak samo. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, chociaż czułem, że coś jest inaczej. Nie potrafiłem jednak powiedzieć co. Dlatego odganiając od siebie myśli, zabrałem się za to, co męczyło mnie przez ostatnich kilka dni. Ostrożnie ułożyłem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Reaktor był ciemny i zimny, i nic nie wskazywało na to, że miało się to zmienić. Skupiłem się, powoli zbierając energię i przypominając sobie, ile czasu wtedy to zajęło. Kilka minut, kilka długi, przeciągających się w nieskończoność minut i parę sekund, zaledwie osiem cudownych i zbyt krótkich sekund, w których reaktor przebił się przez mrok pokoju, by ponownie zgasnąć. Jeśli teraz potrwa to mniej więcej tyle samo, wiedziałem że nie będzie sensu, by próbować dalej. Parę sekund to zdecydowanie zbyt mało, żeby zrobić coś więcej.   
W myślach odliczałem czas, niemal czułem jak kolejne minuty prześlizgują mi się przez palce, a nic się nie działo. Ale miałem jeszcze czas, wtedy zajęło to nieco dłuższej, doskonale to pamiętam, dlatego nie przerwałem. W końcu tym razem musiałem mieć maksimum pewności. Skupiony na swoich myślach niemal podskoczyłem, kiedy niebieski blask rozgarnął panującą ciemność. Na początku nieśmiało, tylko odrobinę, delikatnie mrugając. Zaraz jednak rozjaśnił się cały, a ja zacząłem odliczać sekundy. Kiedy doszedłem do pięciu delikatnie się odsunąłem. Doliczyłem do siedmiu, stojąc w bezruchu, jakby każde, najmniejsze drgnięcie mogło sprawić, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że już dawno przekroczyłem próg ośmiu sekund, czas wciąż gnał do przodu, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden… Reaktor wciąż nie gasnął. Jeśli doliczę do stu, a on zgaśnie będę próbował dalej, tak właśnie postanowiłem, wciąż odliczając kolejne sekundy.   
A jeśli teraz nie zgaśnie?  
Dziewięćdziesiąt siedem, dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć, sto, sto jeden, sto dwa… wciąż świecił. Tym razem nawet cisza była inna, jakby i ona czekała.


End file.
